Family and Conflict
by Serria Spell23
Summary: One night of passion leads to problems Christine Daae could never have imaged.  A daughter with the man she should've forgotten.  Raoul not on her side oh boy wish Christine luck.


**I don't Phantom of the Opera just the plot of this fanfic. Hope you enjoy ch.1. All characters look like they do in the ALW movie(2004). Read & Review please! **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1-<strong>_The Lair_

I sat down in _his _lair; the Phantom's lair I sighed kidnapping me was definitely not his finest hour. I thought of Raoul, true I had not betrayed him but it still felt like that. I let a stream of tears fall from my brown eyes. I guess I could tough it out for Raoul's sake. I walked to the Phantom's bed, lay down and cried myself to sleep. Hours later, although I didn't know when I realized he was gently shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes still slightly angry.

"What?" I hissed my voice raised. I looked at the Phantom. I knew him as the Phantom or the Opera Ghost since he hadn't divulged his real name.

"Christine, my Angel it's time to wake up." While my eyes adjusted I fingered his mask. The Opera Ghost placed his hand over mine. "Christine, please I fear if you see my face you'll be frightened of me." I laid my hand to his cheek I wondered why he thought that. I continued to stoke the Phantom's mask gingerly, my fingertips barely touching it. The mask itself only covered the left side of his face.

"What's your _real_ name?" I asked my voice gentle. The Phantom gazed carefully at me. Finally he made himself answer.

"Erik," he replied. I giggled a sound that was music to his ears. I, of course knew it was rude of me to laugh but a feeling that I'd not experienced in a long time swelled up me, a feeling that I couldn't ignore. I nearly fell off the bed from laughing so hard. Erik reached out a hand to steady me. "Christine, are you aright?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine. I'm just curious why you have gone under aliases: The Phantom and The Opera Ghost instead of your real name?" I questioned, smiling shyly at him. My fingers lay unmoving on Erik's mask though I sensed my touch calmed him. "Erik," I mused "seems to fit Phantom gave me a sad smile, starting to pace the extent of the lair. I fell into step behind him and rested my hand on his shoulder. He turned to gaze at me, tears brimmed his green eyes.

"Christine do you think less of me because my facial deformity?"

My mouth opened, "Heavens no! Erik your face is beautiful. I only wish you hadn't kidnapped me. Raoul's probably worried sick!" The Opera Ghost tensed faintly at the mention of his Angel's childhood sweetheart. He needed Christine she understood him; realized there was more to him than a musical genius behind a mask.

_Let him worry_, Erik thought. _I love you, Christine must better than your "childhood sweetheart" ever will._ Looking away from me I saw my tutor walk to his desk, sit down, pick up his quill and hold it poised in the air. He then began to compose a new song. I leaned against Erik's shoulder, trying to peer at the music. I felt him stroke my cheek, "Christine, I'm working," the Phantom told me. I giggled again. He laughed too, "I swear your giggle's actually a high enough note for me to use in the music if I wanted."

I smiled a teasing note entering my tone. "Hm, is that an insult or a compliment?" My tutor glared at me, amusement in his eyes. Erik couldn't comprehend what quality Christine possessed that intoxicated him. Whatever it was he'd too easily succumbed to it. He turned towards me took the hand he'd memorized and walked me to the center of the stone floor. I was half-curious of Erik's intentions but I did not question. Not sensing hesitation he continued leading me to a place I'd only welcomed in my dreams. I sat down on the edge of the circular silk-lined bed Erik released my hand and eyed at me intently. I measured his gaze through the mask I knew why he looked so careful he wanted to be sure I wouldn't have any regrets. I beckoned Erik closer as I simply nodded he wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my lips. He broke our sweet, passionate kiss from one moment to whisper.

"Christine, are you sure? What about Raoul, if he finds out?"

"Erik quit worrying he won't" I said, a bit annoyed. We fell asleep that night in each other's embrace. I dreamed peaceful dreams and sleep securely in the arms of my Angel of Music.


End file.
